Loving You
by Hannah the Scribe
Summary: Lucy's in the dueling club. Lorcan is her biggest fan. Then a challenge is issued. (For the Catapults.)


**Author's Note: ****For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season Two/Round Thirteen, as Captain for the Caerphilly Catapults, substituting for Keeper of the Caerphilly Catapults, writing Lorcan/Lucy. Also, for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 91. I Love Lucy (heh).**

* * *

><p><em>Loving You<em>

_(Lucy's in the dueling club. Lorcan is her biggest fan. Then a challenge is issued.)_

* * *

><p>"<em>Expelliarmus!" <em>

"_Protego! Petrificus Totalus!" _cried Lucy, waving her wand at her opponent.

"_Protego!"_

The crowd gathered in the Great Hall watched with fascination, but no one was more riveted than Lorcan Scamander. He loved to see his girlfriend—Lucy, of course—in her element like this, but of course the duels made him nervous.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Lucy's opponent didn't dodge the spell, and their wand went flying out of their hand.

The professor announced her the winner, the crowd applauded, and the next set of duelers took their place.

Lucy skipped towards Lorcan. "I won!" she giggled, and Lorcan kissed her in congratulations.

"Of course you did," he said. "You're amazing."

"I just hope I get into this tournament's finals."

"I'm sure you will."

They turned to watch the next match. Neither of the duelers was as good as Lucy, and neither was anyone they particularly knew. But more rounds happened, and at the end, the professor called all of the duelers over for a meeting. "I'll meet you after," Lucy told Lorcan, and kissed his cheek. Then she skipped back towards the center of the Hall.

Lorcan let the crowd take him to near the doors and waited for the few minutes before the club broke up.

Lysander, who'd been in another part of the crowd, came over to him soon. "Your girl's got moves," he told his twin.

"You're just jealous." He punched his brother playfully in the shoulder.

"As if. I've got Lily."

"—And Lily's better than me now?" Lucy piped up sarcastically from where she appeared next to them.

"And you call _me_ jealous," said Lysander.

"Uh huh."

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Lysander continued. "See you later."

"See ya."

"See you."

It was just Lorcan and Lucy again, and Lorcan said, "You wanna go down by the lake?"

"Sure."

The crowd was mostly gone, so they easily found their way out of the Great Hall, out of the castle, down by the lake. Also there was Lucy's former opponent, not looking happy.

"Let's leave her alone," said Lorcan, and they tried to find a good spot a distance away.

It didn't work.

"Weasley!" called the other girl. "You think you can beat me with a spell that easy?"

"Oh, here we go," Lorcan muttered. Why did they have to take things outside of the dueling club?

"I _did_ beat you, actually," said Lucy, going straight into battle mode. Lorcan could see the shift in her expression, her posture, her voice.

"I don't think so. I want a rematch."

"All right, let's go then. Right now. No rules. You and me."

"Hold on a second—" started Lorcan, but he was cut off by two simultaneous cries of:

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _and then _"Protego!_".

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Lucy yelled quickly, and her opponent managed to block it non-verbally.

"Cut it out!" Lorcan tried, not knowing what else to do, but he was ignored.

"_Expelliarmus_!" shouted the other girl.

Lorcan pulled out his wand as Lucy blocked the spell, and held it out. "_Expelliarmus!"_ he exclaimed back at Lucy's opponent, and, not expecting a second dueler, the girl lost her wand again. She retrieved it quickly, and snapped:

"Screw both of you."

"I could've done that," Lucy said to Lorcan.

"—_What_ are you three doing?!"

All of them turned around at the sound of Molly's voice.

"She started it!" cried the other girl, pointing at Lucy.

Lucy looked indignant, and Molly snapped, "Oh, I believe that," as if it were sarcasm. "But _I'm_ ending it. Go on. Leave."

Scowling, the other girl offered a glare, but then whipped around and stormed off.

"And you," Molly said to her sister, "stop fighting. And you—" she looked at Lorcan "—stop enabling her."

Lorcan held up his hands innocently. "I'll try."

Molly looked at Lucy.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Good," said Molly, and, seeming satisfied, also left.

After a few moments, Lorcan said, "Well, better to be chewed out by your sister than a professor."

"I guess," Lucy said, still in a mutter. Then she brightened. "We still won."

Lorcan laughed. "Yeah. I guess we did." He looped an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Let's go celebrate with Defense Against the Dark Arts homework."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Right. How about, you do homework, and I'll cuddle with you?"

"Sounds like a deal."

They headed inside, for the Hufflepuff common room, and when they arrived, Lorcan retrieved his homework while Lucy caught up with some of the other Hufflepuffs there. He returned, and sat, working on the homework in his lap with Lucy curled up by his side. "You seem much less ferocious, now," he told her, as she yawned in a manner reminiscent of a kitten.

"All that dueling wore me out," she said.

"I'm sure it did," he laughed. "Just watching you wore _me_ out. In fact, loving you wears me out. All this excitement."

Lucy shoved him. "You helped."

"Oh, no," he said. "Don't make it sound like _I_ was the one fighting."

"I didn't say you _fought,_ I said you_ helped. _Don't twist my words around."

It was Lorcan's turn to roll his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. I'll hex you."

"_You_ roll youreyes at me all the time."

"Whatever." Lucy smiled, then kissed him. "And stop being so adorable, would you?"

"I'll try," he said dryly.

Then they were both quiet, Lorcan doing homework, finally in a peaceful moment after all of the fighting of the day.

And they were happy.

**END**


End file.
